


90s Rob Liefeld Inspired HTP

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (while still acknowledging he did get better), Crossbones' White Gloves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Four (4) Lens Flares, HYDRA Trash Party, Hey quick question for myself - what the fuck?, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, ONE FOOT - ZERO DETAILS, PONYMULLETS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teeth, Veins, but still he was making so much money for his bad 90s art, casual disrespect of Rob Liefeld, onscreen drawing of rape in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: Hydra Trash Chat was discussing Rob Liefeld and I asked what it would look like if Liefeld drew trashporn and then I answered my own question and now we all have to live with this cursed knowledge.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	90s Rob Liefeld Inspired HTP

**Author's Note:**

> what the FUCK?

I was going for a "what if Liefeld drew Brock in the 90s with Liefeld's idea of awesome hair instead of with a skintight skull mask" vibe so that's why Crossbones has white gloves and a ponymullet.

My drawing is largely inspired by this image:

And I have some questions such as:

\- Why is Steve's head approximately the size of his fists?

\- Why are Steve's feet two VERY different sizes?

\- Why are Steve's thighs two VERY different lengths?

\- What is going on with Brock's left foot/ankle?

And if you're interested here's a progression for this drawing:

I'm frequently tempted to stop coloring at the flats stage because I'm worried about overdoing it and ruining the drawing but I feel like it worked out really well for this and also it's completely impossible to "overdo" something when you're aiming at Liefeld.

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK.


End file.
